Y entonces
by Wiuu
Summary: Es Asesino x Lector cx Ustedes decidan a quien quieren :3 Contiene Lemon


Entonces entró a mi habitación, me amenazó con la hoja oculta, pensé: maldición, -"¿Por qué me quite el armamento?"-

- Hay que jugar... un juego.- Dijo mientras sonreía de una manera maliciosa, no movió la hoja oculta, la cual amenazaba con cortar mi cuello.

- Pues sea el juego que sea yo no quiero jugar contigo.- Me negué.

- Mmmm... Lástima; nos pudimos divertir los dos, ahora... ja ja... solo lo haré yo.- Su risa, su sonrisa me estremeció, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi columna vertebral, pues sabía que esto no iba a acabar bien... y mi cuerpo... Maldición...

Caminó hacia atrás, me llevo con él, nunca soltó la cuchilla, comencé a sentir sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, quería gritar, golpear, y si era posible matarlo. La sensación era nada agradable, nadie me había tocado jamás, no de esa manera.

Sus manos parecían agua, se deslizaban perfectamente a través de mi piel, intente forcejar pero...

- Shhh... no te recomiendo que lo hagas... no estás en posición para estar intentando hacer cosas, además no tienes armas con las cuales defenderte, no te conviene.- Susurró a mi oído, la garganta comenzó a dolerme por la impotencia de no poder gritar y menos llorar. Sus manos se posaron en mis senos y comenzó a jugar con ellos, ligeramente mordió la parte suave de mi oreja y besó mi cuello, con mucha tranquilidad y quizás... algo de pasión.

Mi respiración era agitada, el miedo me inundaba, mordía mis labios para intentar calmarme, puedo decir... que hasta sangraban...

- Pienso que sería más cómodo en tu cama.- Comentó y sonrió, solo baje la mirada; con la cuchilla aun amenazándome caminé hasta la cama y los pensamientos más sucios y pervertidos vinieron a mi mente, pensando en que sería lo que pasaría. Me sentó en la cama y amarró una de mis manos a los barrotes de la cama, ahora decía.- "Fue mala idea no pedir un respaldo plano."- Pero ya era tarde para eso, tal vez... mañana llamaría al carpintero para que cumpliera con mi exigencia, mientras lo que pasaba, pasaba.

- Muy bien, que comience el juego.- Con una daga rompió de una manera fina la parte superior de mi blusa, pobre traje... hecho con las mejores telas y siendo roto por una cuchilla quizás oxidada. Lo vi fijamente a los ¿ojos? ¡Maldición! la capucha cubría sus ojos, así que no podía ver a donde miraba pero él si me podía ver. Volvió a sonreír y la desesperación comenzó a correr por, no solo mi cuerpo, sino también por mi mente. Con una de sus manos tomó mi mano libre y la juntó con la que estaba amarrada, ¿Por qué no amarrarla igual? No sabía que tramaba y menos que estaba pensando; con su mano derecha terminó por jalar la tela que le estorbaba y dejo descubierto la parte del estómago y mis senos.

Con uno de sus dedos trazo una línea imaginaria, la cual iba desde mi barbilla hasta mi vientre, los escalofríos volvieron y mi piel se erizó. Él esbozó una sonrisa juguetona la cual me dio algo de miedo, aunque... extrañamente me gustaba... Llevó sus labios hasta mi cuello y comenzó a besarme, me moví un poco pero el abalanzo su peso contra mi cuerpo, dejándome inmóvil, no importaba que intentase hacer, él me haría suya, si es que esto no era una broma de mal gusto.

Sus labios se juntaron con los míos, no se separó, me besaba con pasión mientras sus manos recorrían y tocaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, al principio no correspondí el beso, pues si esto era una broma me vería realmente estúpida entregándome a alguien que solo jugó... Pero supe que iba enserio cuando sus dedos rozaron mi intimidad.

- P-por favor... detente... - supliqué, pero era inútil. Él rio en voz baja y siguió acariciando ahí, sin quitarme los pantalones; aunque no durarían mucho ahí.

- Una pregunta ¿Eres virgen?- " ¿Eres virgen?" Esas palabras hicieron que me pusiera roja, hasta estaba caliente de la pena. - Contesta ¿eres virgen o no? Digo, aunque no creo que dures mucho tiempo siéndolo, si es que eres.-

- Y-yo... ammm... - ¡Maldición! no sabía que contestar, pensé que le dijese lo que le dijese se daría cuenta así que... - Sí, soy virgen... - contesté y mire a un lado bajando la mirada, apenas y pude ver como sonrió de manera victoriosa, y aunque no podía ver sus ojos, sé que me miraba de una manera juguetona y deseosa. Pienso que cualquier hombre estaría feliz quitándole la virginidad a una mujer, se sentiría grande, victorioso de ser el primero en hacerla suya; en hacerla ¿gemir de placer? Rayos... mis pensamientos no manejaban ese vocabulario... digo, si, a veces imaginaba como sería mi primera vez y debo de decir que esta no era la manera que imaginaba, pero no tenía pensamientos pervertidos tan seguido.

Sin avisar comenzó a besar y acariciar mis senos; todo estaba perdido, ya era inevitable, no pararía hasta terminar lo que comenzó. Mis ojos se pusieron rojos y brillosos, sin más, las lágrimas corrieron, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero hizo caso omiso a las lágrimas en mi rostro. - Haré que nunca olvides este momento, lo disfrutaras ya verás.- y continuó besándome. De un momento a otro sentí más frio de lo normal, me armé de valor y miré mis piernas, ya no tenía ni las botas ni pantalones, sus habilidades de asesino las había usado muy bien, tanto que ni sentí cuando me despojó de esas prendas. Con sus dedos volvió a juguetear en mi intimidad, aun tenia los panties puestos, de ahí lentamente se deshizo de esa última prenda de ropa... y me dejo al descubierto.

- Que lindo cuerpo tienes, no sé cómo es que no me había fijado antes.-

- Vamos... por favor... detente...-

- No lo haré ya es algo tarde para hacerlo, estás desnuda y amarrada, puedo hacerte lo que se me plazca.-

- Pero es que...- busqué un pretexto rápidamente.- Como tu dijiste yo estoy completamente desnuda y tu... tu todavía tienes ropa puesta, no se vale, anda... quítate algo.- Que manera más despreciable de perder la dignidad... bueno, ya la había perdido, al menos con él.

- No, yo te invité cortésmente para que jugáramos los dos, pero tú lo rechazaste, haciéndolo más excitante y divertido para mí, así que no, no me quitaré nada.- "¿QUÉ RAYOS PIENSA HACER?" Ya hasta miedo me daba pensarlo, comenzaba a creer que era un enfermo, pero estaba equivocada, era de los mejores asesinos en la secta, se podía confiar él. Retomando lo que sucedía... ¿Cortésmente? ¿Es una broma? Ni siquiera me invitó a "jugar" con él, ¿o sí? además me amenazó con su hoja oculta, sabía que no tenía armamento con el cual defenderme, sabía que siempre llegaba a casa a esa hora, que no vivía con nadie, que ese cuarto... era mi habitación... pero lo que más me extrañó, fue que entró sin que me diera cuenta y eso que ambos somos asesinos, creo que sus habilidades me superan o... él me espiaba desde hace un buen tiempo...

Continuó besándome mientras jugaban sus dedos en mi intimidad, estaba excitada, lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo, aunque él se daría cuenta... era fácil de saber... desvié la mirada hacia la puerta él hizo que lo viera de nuevo me besaba en todas partes, me gustaba, pero ¡NO! no me podía dejar llevar.

- ¿Por qué lloras?-

- ¿Por qué? ¡¿POR QUE?! Estás abusando de mí, me estas... me estas... me estas violando... ¿Por qué lo haces?- no hubo respuesta alguna, seguía jugando con mi cuerpo.- ¡VAMOS CONTESTA!

- Te lo diré cuando me acabe de divertir, lo prometo.- y me calló con un beso profundo. Se detuvo por un momento, me miró, así como yo a él, comenzó a desabrochar los cinturones de su traje, dejó las armas a un lado e incluso algunas las dejó caer sin importarle si se dañarían, nunca dejó de verme. La herrería sonaba al caer, lo cual me aturdía y me daba aún más miedo, las botas quedaron en el piso, enrolladas con su capa, así como los pantalones también estaban sobre los míos. La ropa estaba revuelta, bajé la mirada y mordí mi labio, él me vio y sonrió. Era muy guapo, debía de admitirlo, pero no por eso iba a pasar por alto esto, al menos era lindo...

- ¿Qué ves?- preguntó y siguió sonriendo.

- N-nada...- titubeé. Mordió su labio y me miró de manera coqueta, desvié la mirada a otro lado, hizo que lo viera a la fuerza, rozó sus labios con los míos y amenazaba con insertar sus dedos en mi intimidad.- Por favor… detente… o… o… al menos ¿soltarías mi mano? Las cintas me lastiman.- supliqué con un tono sumiso.

- Está bien, pero si intentas escapar o hacer algo no podrás.- advirtió. Baje la mirada y asentí, realmente me lastimaban las esposas y podría decir que mi muñeca estaba roja. Una vez que me soltó me sobé, él me miró fijamente, yo no sabía qué hacer, además de lo que venía, intenté sentarme pero él me volvió a acostar a la fuerza, tomó mis muñecas y comenzó a besarme, con un movimiento brusco me liberé y cuando él estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento lo envolví en mis brazos y comencé a besar, se separó de mí y me miró extraño.

- ¿Por qué lo haces?- preguntó extrañado.

- Tú me debes una respuesta, así que no contestaré.- no dijo nada, me abalancé sobre él y seguí besándolo. Gemidos y jadeos, era lo único que se escuchaba, sus manos jugaban con mi cuerpo yo… yo solo me dejaba, no quiero especificar exactamente lo que pasó, no es que sea vergonzoso, pero… no puedo escribirlo, no encuentro palabras poco explicitas para describirlo, solo les diré que durante ese tiempo no separé mis piernas jamás. Esos besos y caricias no eran vacíos, tenían algo de sentimiento, algo realmente extraño, ¿o es que acaso este hombre era muy apasionado? Si, era muy guapo y eso le beneficiaba, es más, si se lo proponía, o es que ya lo había hecho, podía tener a la mujer que quisiese en la cama, yo no soy la excepción, de repente sentí como separó mis piernas y se "sentó" sobre mi vientre. Bien... fue lindo ser virgen…

- ¿Estas lista?- susurró a mi oído con un tono seductor, no pude evitar ponerme roja y excitarme aún más.

- Ammm… eso… eso creo…- tartamudeé.

- Bueno, intentaré ser lo más cariñoso posible.-

- ¿L-lo más cariñoso posible?- pregunté espantada, él no pudo evitar reír y mirarme de una manera chistosa, yo solo desvié la mirada para intentar ocultar lo roja que estaba de la pena.

- Tranquila y disfruta el momento.- dijo y sin avisar volvió a comenzar a besarme, jugaba con su cabello, así como él lo hacía con mi cuerpo, de repente sentí como me penetraba y sí, dolía, pero no hice ningún gesto de queja, solo jale su cabello, a medida que entraba más en mí, mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda, dejándola roja, le dolía pero no decía absolutamente nada, se hacia el fuerte. Lentamente el dolor dejó de ser dolor y se volvió placer. Me da pena decir cómo es que después de mi necedad de no querer hacer eso, acabé en sus brazos… Además, a pesar de que no lo decía, le gustaba ver mi cara haciendo diversos gestos, así como los gemidos, aruñones en la espalda y jalones de cabello lo excitaban aún más.

- Mas rápido, por favor…- mi dignidad estaba hecha pedazos, de una actitud renuente a una actitud contraria, después de: No, por favor detente, ahora gritaba hasta su nombre. De mis labios bajó a la altura de mis senos, comenzó a jugar con ellos, los apretaba, besaba y hasta mordía. Después de un par de cosas más salió de mí y se tiró a un lado de la cama, estábamos sudados y algo cansados, lo único que quería, después de todo lo que sucedió, era un abrazo, pero él estaba recostado pensando, volteé, lo miré y de nuevo vi al techo, cerré mis ojos y sentí como de repente me envolvió en sus brazos de una manera tan tierna que me sentí protegida, me leyó la mente, suspiré hondo, me dejé abrazar por él y claro escuché como su palpitar se calmaba lentamente, no pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa y pensé que no había sido tan malo, quizás… en el fondo si lo quería, pero no lo sabía. Cerré mis ojos, estaba yendo al mundo de los sueños cuando escuché débilmente su voz susurrar…


End file.
